


A Broken Love with a Broken Life.  (ONE SHOT)

by Alessiaweasley444



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessiaweasley444/pseuds/Alessiaweasley444
Summary: Draco didn't realize he might not be alone anymore
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Baldric Bronson
Kudos: 4





	A Broken Love with a Broken Life.  (ONE SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves! I hope you all enjoy this! I am not the best writer but I am trying! I hope you all love this!

He got up from bed head pounding, ears bleeding from the silence and body aching from sadness. Draco couldn’t take it anymore, his life was never going to be the same anymore. Everyday for him was on a repeat disc and he could never escape. The dark lord may have been dead but his imprint surly wasn’t.

As his last and final year was coming to an end. After going through war on the wrong side he felt out of place. His body and mind got filled with dark lies he never wanted to think about anymore. Everybody in his life had left him, his mother off to France, his father in Azkaban, his friends half dead and half hated him. He only had Theo. His lifelong best friend that he would protect with his life. Even with his broken mind and shattered soul he still would give anything and everything to him, as he is the only one he had left. 

But the more he gave the more he broke. Even the simplest tasks were becoming difficult, showering, brushing his teeth, moving. It was all too hard. Soon enough Theo had found a person, a boyfriend. His name was Baldric Bronson, he was a tall, brown haired man with large shoulders and big green eyes. 

Even though Draco’s mind and body protested he needed to get ready for his last day of school. Draco got dressed slowly and left his platinum blond hair a mess on his head. The dark purple bags under his eyes protruded because of his pale skin. Sleeping wasn’t a big factor during this time for Draco. As he walked out his dorm room door he was met with a large hug from Theo. 

“Draco, it’s our last day of school! Can you believe it?” Theo said while still hugging Draco. His smile was reaching up to his eyes as he pulled away. Theo’s smile was so contagious that it leached onto Draco’s face and stuck. “Yes, I’m so ready to leave this hell hole.” The blonde boy said smiling at his best friend. 

“Awe, come on Drake this year wasn’t that bad, I mean you met me.” Said Bronson as he walked over to his boyfriends side with the same contagious smile. Draco laughed a real laugh and his low thoughts of jealousy faded. Draco loved Bronson, he always made him and Theo laugh, he always brought up people's mood and he was always positive which was a large change of pace to Draco’s day sometimes. He was very happy for Theo but always in the back of his mind he brought up shallow thoughts of jealousy. The three boys talked about random nothings as they started walking towards the Great Hall for their last ever breakfast at Hogwarts. 

As they reached the Great Hall and went to sit down at the Slytherin table they heard loud yelling coming from the Gryffindor table. 

“Oh come on Hermione! I’ve done nothing wrong, why don’t you believe me? Why don’t you trust me?” yelled the youngest Weasley brother. 

“Trust you! How could I? You cheated on me with Lavender Brown! You said you were over her!” screamed Hermione  
“Well it’s not like you wanted to have sex with me! You haven’t wanted to do anything for 3 months!” He screamed right back at her and the whole hall went silent. They all turned their heads to watch the argument unfold. 

“Fuck you Ron Weasley! Fuck you!” Hermione screeched back and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

Draco didn’t know what took over him but he ran right after her. He followed her all the way up to the astronomy tower, “Granger, are you ok?” He said out of breath from all the stairs he climbed. Hermione turned her head quickly eyeing Draco with tears flowing down her face and hands squeezing together into tight fists. “What Malfoy? Come to taunt me and call me names? I don’t need that so if you would please leave that would be bloody fantastic.” She said, turning her head back toward the opening area. 

“No, but I happen to know what it feels like to be left behind by the only person you have left.” the blonde headed boy said softly. Hermione turned her eyes back to him and looked at him with question, she knew not to trust him but the only thing she needed right now was comfort not banter. 

“Well you saw what played out so you can tell what happened between me and Ron. I thought I was going to marry that man, but those last couple of months my heart stopped loving him. It hurt me but I never wanted to hurt him, I guess he didn’t care about that. Now it doesn’t matter, our last day in Hogwarts will forever be remembered as the day the ‘ Greatest couple in the wizarding world have officially split’ day.” She said as a small smile turned up on her face. 

Draco didn’t know at the time but this was the day that he was not going to be the lonely Slytherin boy with a muddled dark mark. 

One year later- 

Today was the day that he was going to ask his girlfriend, Hermione Granger to marry him. Draco had been planning this day since their second month anniversary. He had it all set up, he was going to propose at Theo’s restaurant called The Marigold. Theo had the idea to send his husband Bronson to Hermione and take her shopping for a couple of hours for them to be able to set up the restaurant. 

As Bronson and Hermione were shopping Draco and Theo got everything ready, they set up a private booth with beautiful purple lights surrounding the booth. The plates were white marble plates with gold rims around them. Everything was perfect. Draco was wearing Hermione's favorite suit, a navy blue suit with a black dress shirt and the top three buttons undone. His hair was natural and messy but he didn’t do very much with it anyway now. 

Theo got a call from Bronson saying that him and Hermione were two minutes away. Hermione walked in the door wearing a beautiful red silk dress with a beautiful white gold necklace that had a large ruby diamond that Draco gifted to her on her birthday.  
He smiled and took Hermione by the arm and thanked Bronson silently and walked toward their private booth. 

“Oh, Draco this is beautiful!” She said while sitting down at the booth with him and smiled gleefully. They ordered their food and started talking, the food came and they ate with glee. They talked for hours, as the night was coming to an end Draco got up slowly and began, 

“Hermione, ever since I chased after you on the last day at Hogwarts my life changed. I was alone and sad and believed that I didn’t deserve to live. You changed all of me, you taught me how to love and how to be loved. I love you so much Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?” He asked with so much happiness in his voice. Tears started streaming down her face and she said, “Yes 1000 times yes. Draco Malfoy, yes, I will marry you.” 

Draco’s smile reached his eyes for the first time in over 5 years, he put the large black diamond ring on her finger and gave her a large and sweet kiss. They laughed and went over to the kitchens to let Theo and Bronson know. Theo hugged Draco tightly and congratulated him. 

The newly engaged couple walked out the restaurant door and down Diagon Alley laughing and admiring each other. 

“Malfoy!” screamed someone in the background. They both turned around and looked back to see who could possibly be calling his name. As his eyes met the voice he saw Weaslebee. “This is for fucking everything up.” and as those words came out of his mouth a green curse launched from his wand pointed directly towards Draco’s heart. Quicker than he could think he was pushed out of the way and saved from this curse. He fell over and looked back over to the right where him and Hermione were standing. There laid Hermione’s lifeless body looking over to him. 

“No! No! No! Hermione- Hermione wake up! Don’t leave me! No no no no no!” Draco screamed louder than anything anyone had ever heard. Draco looked at Ron with complete and utter rage filling his mind. “You wretched human bei-” 

Draco never got to finish his sentence because as he tried to grab his wand he was struck with a lime green curse, the same exact curse that had struck Hermione. Draco’s lifeless body fell back directly next to Hermione reaching out for her, his eyes stuck open staring right at her. 

FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. <3 I love you all and kudos and comment are greatly apricated!


End file.
